Snowstar
''Snowstar-History'' Snowstar was born to the name Snowkit and lived the life dreaming of being the deputy of RiverClan more then a century after Leapordstar was leader. Snowstar was in a group of more mature kits then the ones in ThunderClan at that time, even though she too secretly made fun of Ravenstar (paw). Snowstar grew up to a life similar to Bluestar. She had heard about her from the elders but never really believed that she was real. Soon she received her warrior name of Snowstorm. Snowstorm worked really hard to be deputy for it was her dream. Being leader wasn't actually her plan. She got an apprentice named Valientpaw who learned very quickly. But then she got distracted. She got brought to a Gathering for the second time since she was an apprentice and she fell in love with a cat from WindClan, Shadowpelt. Before the Gathering ended Snowstar told Shadowpelt to meet her at a secret area a few days after the Gathering that only she knew about. Once Shadowpelt arrived she confessed her love for him. He was surprised but felt the same. Later they became mates and had two kits, Citruskit and Frostkit. Remembering her dreams of becoming deputy she forced herself to make Shadowpelt care for them. Once back at camp Shadowpelt rubbed the kits in mint leaves to hide their ThunderClan scent and lied that he found them wandering in the forest. A queen in WindClan nursed them and they became wariors with the names of Citrustail and Frostpool. Snowstorm became deputy and was happy as she was but when she welcomed the warriors to come back from a hunting trip, they accused her of killing their leader. Confused, she realized that behind her, the old leader was dead on the ground and she saw a WindClan warrior sneaking into the shadows. Once she proved herself innocent she went to the Moonstone and became Snowstar. Her mission was to track down who killed Lightstar. Once she met up again with Shadowpelt he suspiciously smelled of mint and she remembered the trick he had played on his Clanmates with their kits. Under the mint smell she could also smell ThunderClan, even though he said he was innocent. Snowstar left him to go think about if he were guilty or not and sat by the river, careful to not step on the pointy rocks. Then something pushed her from behind and she fell into the rocks badly injuring herself. She saw a flash of black pelt before somebodies paws grabbing her and shoving her head underwater. Weakened by the wound she drowned and is now a resident of StarClan. Snowstar-Appearence Snowstar is a strong light grey and white tabby she-cat with green-blue yes and a soft pelt. Snowstar-Personality Snowstar is usually seirious but sometimes can be a bit mean. Ex: Making fun of Ravenstars name. Snowstar can also be very romantic with Shadowpelt. Otherwise she is a noble and loyal leader to her Clanmates. Trivia *SPOILER ALERT! Shaddowpelt actually didn't kill Lightstar. A WindClan warrior found out Snowstar and Shadowpelts secret relationship and he framed Shadowpelt. Shadowpelt had been trying to find Snowstar but wanted to stay hidden so he rolled in mint leaves. The WindClan warrior killed her, not Shaddowpelt Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Work In Progress Category:She-Cats Category:Content (Jewelstar warriorfan)